Symptoms of Insanity
by NettleBird13
Summary: Aliya Wickham is a witch. While running away from aliens, she meets the Doctor and the Ponds. They invite her to travel with them in the TARDIS. Her adventures are numerous as well as fun and exciting, but what about the Death Eaters following her? And how do they follow her through all of time and space?
1. Chapter 1 and Prologue

****_AN/: All of everything related to Harry Potter or Doctor Who obviously don't belong to me. They belong to their respected groups. Sorry if this story is updated wrong, This is my first story and I am still getting used to publishing on FanFiction._

**Symptoms of Insanity**

* * *

Aliya ran past the children on the play set across the street from the ruins of the old Potter house, her wand clutched tightly in her sweaty palm. She knew they would catch up with her. Everything always did. She turned a corner and sprinted down a rough hill, her long blonde hair billowing out behind her like a cloud. Aliya twisted her head back. The hooded figures walked slowly after her, and even though she much faster, they always seemed to be only a few meters behind.

Aliya ducked underneath a hanging branch, and wandered into a forest. When the creatures followed her, she turned back and yelled "Stupefy!" Nothing happened.

"Curses!"

The figures began brandishing swords with orange flames licking at the sharp metal. One of them swung his sword at her, and even though she swung her arm away, it sliced her arm near her elbow.

"Are you kidding me? That's just not fair!" she yelled at them, turning around and staring at the cloaked figures, trying in vain to staunch the blood. The swords started humming menacingly, and they began approaching her again.

"Well, I better get going" Aliya said, turning and running "Bye!"

If only she could run forever. The blonde witch wove between trees and undergrowth, her breath short and ragged. Aliya stumbled down a stone covered ravine, cutting her arms and legs on the sharp rocks. When she reached the bottom, she set off running, firing curses and spells over her shoulder. Aliya ran through a shallow river, pebbles slipping out from under her. The blonde's bright yellow converse toe caught on a large rock. She came crashing down with a mighty splash.

Quickly the blonde girl stood. Every few seconds, pings ran out from the water droplets of her clothes falling into the water. Ahead of her, a great blue box stood in the middle of the river. She frantically pounded on the door and frantically rattled the door handles.

"Locked! Curses!" Aliya muttered angrily. She turned as she heard crackling of electricity.

"Electric swords? Now that's just unfair."

As the hooded figures approached her, in small even paces, Aliya took equally even paces until her back was pressed against the blue box. She flicked her wand out and cried, "Expeliarmus!" she frowned when nothing happened. It wasn't usual for her to fail a spell.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Nothing.

"Stupefy!" Still nothing.

"Sectumsempra! Serpensortia!

Nothing seemed to work. She tried every spell that came to her mind, but in the end, all she could think to do was to tuck her wand behind her ear, close her eyes, and await the death that was inevitable. She could feel them coming closer. She could feel death coming closer.

She jerked her eyes open as a loud creek screeched in her ear. She grasped her wand and snapped her head around to see a man with unruly hair and a bowtie waving a green torch at the red-cloaked creatures.

"Well don't just stand there, get in!" He shouted at her. She quickly obliged and hurried into the blue box without hesitation. She glanced around the enormous room and turned back as the man shut the door and sped up the ramp to the strange platform.

"Excellent! An undetectable expansion charm! I haven't quite figured them out yet." She called as she followed him up the ramp.

He scoffed. "It's not a charm, it's another dimension! And I'm the Doctor, by the way. Who might you be?"

She reached out to shake his outstretched hand, wincing as her wounded arm moved to meet his hand. "Aliya Wickham, at your service. Now this is amazing! What spell did you say you used?"

The Doctor frowned. "It's another dimension. I just said that. And why do you keep talking about magical components?"

But the Doctor never received an answer from Aliya. As he spoke, the young witch had been circling the console, examining the levers and buttons and what-nots. As she was about to answer, she had leaned against the console, which erupted with golden sparks and emitted puffs of black smoke. She collapsed onto the floor and her vision blacked out, and soon she felt the Doctor pick her up and carry her away. Then she slid into an unconscious state of dreamless sleep.

* * *

****_AN/: So, how was it? Please review! Sorry it was so short._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/: Again, Harry Potter and Doctor Who don't belong to me._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Doctor examined the young women. She couldn't be very old, only about 25 at the most, she appeared to be worn, tired and alone. Very, much like himself. She was a pale skinned woman with a smattering of dark freckles across her face, which appeared so much darker in contrast to her skin. Her long blonde hair tumbled past her waist. She was Amy's height, and she was soaking wet.

The girl Aliya wore a pair of mismatched pair of neon green and yellow converses and some dark purple tights. A burgundy skirt hit the tops of her knees and an indigo and white pinstripe shirt blouse was covered by a deep cerulean blue knit sweater. Dangling from her ears was a long pair of exotic bird feathers.

The Doctor frowned as he searched for a bandage an antibacterial ointment for arm. What could possibly be wrong? Who was she? He knew she was Aliya Wickham, but what was she? She told him he was a witch, but what type? A good witch? A bad witch? A witch like his friend Merlin the sorcerer? Or like his good old mate Dumbledore? That seemed more likely. She was talking about spells and charms, and she had a wand. Yes, that was the more likely option.

But why had she fainted? It wasn't the shock of seeing the inside of the TARDIS, that was for sure. Perhaps… yes, that must have been it. The energy.

oOo

Amy walked through the TARDIS's hallway's, searching for the Doctor. They had landed, made quite obvious from the telltale bumpy journey and whooshing of the TARDIS. Curious of where and why, Amy went in a pilgrimage to find her madman.

The TARDIS was helping by making hallways shorter and making doors disappear with a small sound like a gong whenever Amy approached it and it was wrong in a flash. Soon Amy reached the proper door and it allowed her through. She was surprised to find that it was the Medical Bay, but she was even more surprised to find the Doctor wrapping a deep gash on a woman's arm.

"Uh, Doctor, Who is she?" Amy asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Aliya."

"Who?"

"Aliya. She was chased by Headless Monks so I let her into the TARDIS."

"Why did she faint?"

"Something to do with magical energy and time energy connecting."

"Sorry, what did you say? Magic?" Rory said as he joined them in the Medical Bay. He was beginning to look just as confused as Amy was, though he quickly sat down next to the Doctor to help him heal Aliya's arm. The Doctor held out a needle and stitching thread to Rory so he could stitch her arm. As Rory cleansed and prepared the needle and thread, the Doctor gave Aliya anesthesia.

As if the witch knew what was coming, she began to stir.

"What'r you doin'?" She mumbled, twisting her arm out of Rory's grip.

"I'm helping you." He said calmly, trying to bring her arm back to his reach, but she was constantly pulling it away.

"No muggle remedy. Take me to St. Mungo's." She was waking up more now.

"St. Mangos? Never heard of that place. Do you get free mangos when you stay there? The Doctor inquired, flopping his hair out of his face.

"St. _Mungo _Doctor. As in Harry Potter, you know." Amy said as she pulled a chair up on the other side of Aliya's bed.

"You've met Harry Potter?" Aliya said, sitting up but holding her hand to her head as she became woozy from the lack of blood in her body.

The time travelling trio looked at her strangely "You do know Harry Potter is fictional, don't you?" Amy said, cocking her head at Aliya

"I think she may have a concussion, Doctor, that's probably why she is confused." Rory whispered to the man

The witch sat up straighter. "I am not confused! I met Harry Potter! I was in his year, I had classes with him! And I can prove that I can do magic as well! Where is my wand!" she shouted, looking around. The Doctor picked up the wand from the ground next to her bed and gave it to her. She gave it a little flick and muttered, "Reducto" at the jug of water next to her bed. It shattered into billions of little pieces across the room. She then said, "Reparo." And when she had fixed the jug, she cleaned away the water by saying, "Scourgify"

For a moment, no one moved or said anything. Then Amy clapped and Rory looked astounded. Then the Doctor asked "How old are you now?"

"21"

"And so is Harry."

"Give or take a few months."

"So Voldemort is dead."

"Yes."

"Well Rory, she is perfectly fine, as far as I know. Now Aliya, Rory here is a nurse. He is going to stitch your arm back up, but it will be fine, It'll just hurt for for a few days. It will be fine. The longer we wait to stitch it, the higher risk of infection there is."

Aliya eyed him carefully, but she nodded. She went paler then she already was and she looked nervous, and when Rory's gloved hands approached her she looked away towards Amy, who grabbed her hands tight in her own. She remembered when she fell out of a tree in her backyard when she was 12 and had to get stitches on her knee. She was very nervous, and she was used to the concept of this treatment. She couldn't imagine what it was like for someone her own age that never heard of them before, and had to get them.

oOo

A few minutes later when Rory had finished and some colour had returned to Aliya's cheek did the Doctor allow her to get up. "So, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, leading the group to the console room "Though, I do warn you Aliya, don't touch the console yet, I have to rewire it so you don't faint and the TARDIS doesn't crash again. You see, the TARDIS has time energy and you have magical energy. When you touched the console, the energy in both of you shorted out so you fainted and the TARDIS crashed."

"Ok, so when will you fix that?"

"I'll just drop you and the Ponds someplace for a little adventure, or you could get a bite to eat at a café or something and I could rewire the TARDIS. It would only take about an hour or two."

Aliya's stomach growled. "I am in the mood for food, if you lot don't mind."

Amy smiled. "Taking a little break would be nice Doctor. I don't mind getting a coffee and a pastry."

"Alright! I'll just drop you all of in London, and get you back in a few hours. Go to a bookshop or something."

Amy and Rory grabbed their coats from a stand near the door and put them on, and Amy grabbed another coat and threw it at Aliya who caught it and put it on.

"See you later Doctor! And don't you dare be late!" Amy called out as the trio stepped out of the door of the blue box.

* * *

_AN/: Remember to review! _


End file.
